


Disillusioned

by dmichelle312



Series: GanLink stories (Ganondorf/OOT Link) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, Boys In Love, Crying, Danger, Depression, Diary/Journal, Ganondorf is dad, Gerudo Desert - Freeform, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Grief/Mourning, Healing, Horror, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kakariko Village, King Ganondorf, LLF Comment Project, Link and Ganondorf are raising a daughter together, Link is 19-20, Link is Papa, Link is an adult, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Meditation, Men Crying, On the Run, Original Ganondorf/Link Child(ren), Other, Parent Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Parent Link (Legend of Zelda), Past Character Death, Post-Majora's Mask, Prince Consort Link, Racism, Shadow Temple, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Sheik is a Sheikah defector, Tenderness, This takes place nearly a decade after Majora's Mask, Torture Chambers, True Love, Vulnerability, Well of Three Features, ganlink, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A disillusioned Sheik realized that the Hylian royal family is not good. He's a Sheikah defector on the run, hunted down by the Hylian royal family. He's heard about Link turning his back on the Hylian royal family and living in the Gerudo Kingdom, so he leave for the Gerudo Desert and join Link and Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Sheik & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: GanLink stories (Ganondorf/OOT Link) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759978
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> If you want to understand my new fic ("Disillusioned") better, watch those three videos first:
> 
> [Is Zelda evil?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH7PgjnGWaw)
> 
> [The Death of Kakariko Village](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aC7EVlmZAa0)
> 
> [The man who saw the truth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n96y9N9-DTc)
> 
> This fic, "Disillusioned", is a sequel to my other fic entitled: "Embracing love". You might want to read that first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, except for my OCs like Rissan, Norri, Kotam, Ophe, Ayali and Sune.

_Sheik was in the Shadow Temple. He didn't know how he got there and he didn't want to be there, but it seemed that he didn't have a choice. He tried to find the exit, but got lost in the halls of the temple._

_"Shadow Temple. Here lies Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred", a voice said._

_Sheik jumped and looked around. He kept walking and entered a room. People of different races were chained up and tortured, including some Sheikah, some of his own people. Some of them died and stayed dead, others became Redeads. The corpses decayed while the Redeads walked around the room moaning and shrieking. The decayed corpses mixed with water. He saw images of the Well of Three Features flash before his eyes, there too there were decayed corpses mixing with the water._

_"Think about the psychological effects of finding out you've been drinking dead people for years because the water supplies from the well were poisoned and contaminated with countless corpses, and that's why the people are sick all the time or dying and cannot reproduce. But still, I tried to warn you, my people. On a different timeline, in an alternate reality, the one the hero told you about, I stole the lens of truth in an attempt to expose the horrors and atrocities perpetrated by the Hylian royal family; all the torture, genocides, slaughters, segregation, forcing other races to live in less than ideal conditions like a ghetto in a cold deadly desert, oppression and everything else the Hylian royal family did. For that I was brutally tortured by the Hylian royal family's brainwashed lapdogs, some of them Sheikah just like me. At some point, the darkness took over me and I turned into a Shadow Beast and eventually I tried to warn the hero about the Hylian royal family's atrocities and history of greed and hatred. But your brainwashed mentor, Impa, and the princess who borrowed your appearance had the hero kill me and he realized his mistake far too late. Not that I hold it against him after all this time, but I think you two can succeed where I failed. You and Link can expose the Hylian royal family for what they really are, for the entire world to see. You two can stop them. I'm Sharek also known as Bongo-Bongo and I have faith in you", the voice added._

Sheik woke up with a start. He got out of bed, made his way to the kitchen and drank a glass of fruit juice. He couldn't sleep anymore. It didn't matter, he thought, as the sun was about to rise. He was experiencing all kinds of emotions all at once; anger, bitterness, betrayal, guilt, fear, grief and disillusionment. He had discovered and uncovered a lot of bad things about the Hylian royal family in the past few weeks and he wished he had been awake much sooner. He wished he had been paying attention. He forced himself to eat breakfast. Then he went to his bedroom, opened a drawer, took his journal and pen and ink, sat down and started writing.

**"I, Sheik, found out about the atrocities committed by the Hylian royal family. They not only committed genocide and wiped out entire races of people, but they also built torture chambers all over Hyrule and plastered their royal crest all over them. Like, for example, the Shadow Temple and the Well of Three Features. People were tortured and murdered in there. They were subjected to torture and then they were beheaded or they were beaten and cut to death. There are torture instruments, blades and guillotines in there. Anyone who questioned, disagreed with or challenged the forced global Hylian monarchy suffered that fate.**

**The water supplies from the well were poisoned and contaminated with countless corpses and now the people are always sick or dying and they can't reproduce or even live long enough to reproduce. The inhabitants of Kakariko Village didn't even know about the torture chambers that lie beneath the ground, under their feet. They still don't know. They didn't know about the tormented souls and animated corpses of prisoners once held there. Obviously, the Hylian royal family really didn't care that the inhabitants of Kakariko Village are drinking this water from the well. Water contaminated with germs, decaying dead bodies and straight up toxic liquid.**

**The royal family's tomb contains Redead sentinels and pools of green toxic liquid. What in the world was the Hylian royal family thinking? I think the problem is they weren't thinking. All they care about is domination and control and they will stop at nothing to bring everyone under their control, no matter how many people suffer and die in the process. I can't believe how awful the royal family is."**

Someone knocked on the door. Sheik jumped. He grabbed his scabbard, unsheated his short sword and made his way to the door. He had a weapon to defend himself with, but if need be he could use a teleportation spell. Sheik opened the door and assumed an attacking position.

"Rissan?", Sheik said.

"It's just me", a young man said.

Rissan was a Hylian young man who disagreed with what the Hylian royal family was doing. He was secretely helping Sheik and a few other like-minded Hylians. Two of those Hylians had been killed by the Hylian royal family who proceeded to make up a bullshit story about the disappearance of the two Hylian men that they then fed to the people. The Hylian royal family wanted to keep their people on a tight leash and prevent an uprising. They wanted to kill the few rebels while keeping the rest of the people ignorant of what was going on. Rissan was on his doorstep and Sheik would do what he could to help him if the man needed help. Sheik invited him to take a seat.

"What can I do for you?", Sheik said.

"In fact, I came here to do something for you", Rissan replied.

"What do you mean?", Sheik asked.

"I came to give you a warning. The Hylian royal family is coming for you. They know you know. Either they sent spies to monitor and follow you around or one of their lapdogs saw you and reported to them that they spotted you near certain locations. But the Hylian royal family is definitely coming for you. I got that from a very reliable source", Rissan replied.

"I could stay and fight back", Sheik said.

"Do you want to end up like Norri, Kotam and your mentor Impa? You won't be of much help to anyone if you die, Sheik. Take the few belongings you need with you and flee. You should leave soon, tomorrow morning, or sooner if you can. Remember our previous conversation? If you want my opinion, you should leave for the Gerudo Desert and seek the Gerudo King's protection. You're a friend of the hero, who happens to be King Ganondorf's Prince Consort. So I'm pretty sure the Gerudo King will let you stay in his kingdom. And you definitely have Link's support because you two have been friends ever since he was sent back after defeating Ganondorf in the dark future ten years ago. Leave soon, and stay safe. It was a pleasure being friends with someone like you", Rissan replied.

"Likewise", Sheik said with a smile.

"I should go. I need to get some sleep and I have a meeting with the other rebels tomorrow. Our leader, Ophe, always have something important to tell us during those meetings", Rissan added.

"Stay safe too", Sheik said.

"I'll do my best", Rissan replied.

Rissan left and Sheik locked the door.

* * *

Sheik grabbed his journal and added another journal entry.

**"Impa was my mentor. The Hylian royal family killed her. Something bad happened and she went to investigate the matter. Then her body was found and disappeared a short time after it was found. They didn't want the people to know who killed her. But I examined the body before it was disappeared. She was killed with an Hylian weapon. They also killed two Hylian dissenters who were friends of mine and friends of Rissan, what happened to Norri and Kotam was awful and they want the horrors known so the oppression and exploitation will stop. Hopefully, Ophe and Rissan will soon find a solution.**

**Rissan is right. I must grab the few belongings I need and take them with me and flee to Gerudo Desert. I must find the Gerudo King and his Prince Consort. I wonder how Link is doing. It's true that we are friends no matter the distance, but I haven't seen much of him in the past twelve months or so. He's most probably doing well. Last time I talked to him, he seemed happy. He said he enjoyed being married to King Ganondorf and he likes the man very much. Maybe we can catch up soon. Like we did back in the days.**

**Sharek also known as Bongo-Bongo contacted me in my "dreams". He tried to warn us for years, but my people didn't listen, most of them didn't listen. And now, some of us are dying, being killed. It's time for me to leave. I might come back one day, but now I really need to leave. As of now, there's nothing left for me here. Maybe I will find comfort in the presence of the King and his Prince Consort and in my new life in the Gerudo kingdom."**

Sheik took a bag, put some of his clothes in it, along with his journal, pen, ink, some food and a bottle of water. He suddenly realized that he forgot his wallet. He didn't have that many rupees but he had enough rupees to survive for a little while. He grabbed his bag and left his home, locking the door behind him. He put the key in his bag. He might come back one day. If he didn't walk too fast and if he didn't look too suspicious, he might be able to leave the Hylian kingdom without being stopped. Just as he was about to step outside of the Hylian Kingdom, he came face to face with Zelda.

"Going anywhere?", she asked with a smug smile.

There were four Hylian knights accompanying her. He didn't reply and simply looked at her. He tried not to let his disgust show.

"I asked you a question!", She said.

"I'm just going to visit a friend for a few days, it's not the first time I visit a friend or two over the weekend", he replied.

"You're not going anywhere. You put your nose where it doesn't belong and you have no respect for those who are racially and spiritually superior to you and your people in general, we, the Hylian royal family, born into the chosen race of the gods and descended from Hylia herself", she said.

"Not all Hylians share your racist beliefs, your religious bigotry, and your zeal for the malignant narcisissist goddess Hylia. Some of them are ashamed of you and of their royal family. They are disgusted when they see how their leaders treat people of other races and faiths", he replied.

"Yes, like your friend Rissan. We have been monitoring him closely and our spies desperate for our approval and favors have kept a close eye on his activities. After they spotted him leaving your home a few hours ago, they led us straight to him. How much do you think he screamed before he died? But it was futile because no one could hear him let alone do anything about it. Knights, get Sheik and bring him to me", she said.

Sheik shot her an angry and disgusted look, tears of grief and rage running down his cheeks. He threw a Deku nut on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light, Zelda and the knights were stuned and Sheik teleported away.

Sheik had traveled for a while, being very cautious in case the Hylian royal family's lackeys hunt him down and after traveling for a moment, he reached the Gerudo Desert. Ganondorf and Link were back from the Spirit Temple. They had helped clean it and they were working to restore some parts of the building which had deteriorated. When they headed back home at the end of the day, they found Sheik unconscious in the sand of the desert.

"That's Sheik! That's the Sheikah friend I told you about", Link said.

"What is he doing here? Is he fleeing from something or someone?", Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Hylian royal family tried to harm or kill him and he fled to the Gerudo kingdom because he needs our protection. He and I have been friends ever since I was sent back", Link said.

"He needs clothing for hot climate and water. Let's hurry and get him inside, where I can look at him", Ganondorf replied.

Link and Ganondorf got Sheik inside. They dressed him up in clothing for hot climate, carefully treated the wound on his arm, and made him drink some water. When he woke up, they asked him what happened. Sheik burst into sobs.

"They killed so many of my people, the Hylian royal family I mean. And they killed three of my Hylian friends; Norri, Kotam and Rissan. Anyone who question them or disagree with them and anyone who investigate anything related to the Shadow Temple or the Well of Three Features is slaughtered and eliminated", Sheik said.

Link felt angry and sad. He gave Sheik an empathetic smile.

"You're safe here. You can stay in the Gerudo kingdom. Link's friends are my friends. What you need right now is food, sleep and time to heal", Ganondorf said.

"Dad! Papa!", said a Gerudo little girl running into the room.

She was followed by two Gerudo women, Nabooru and Ayali.

"Damn", Nabooru said.

"We told her to stay away from this room", Ayali added.

"I'm sorry Dad and Papa. I won't do it again. But I just wanted to see you", the little girl said.

"I know, darling", Link replied.

"Come here, dearie", Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf swept her into his arms. He turned to Sheik.

"This is my adoptive daughter, Sune, Link and I are raising her together", Ganondorf added.

Sheik looked at the girl.

"Nice to meet you", Sheik said.

Sune smiled at him.

Ganondorf still holding Sune kissed his husband. Link returned the kiss and smiled at him. Ganondorf let Sune down and she took his hand. The two women left the room. Link and Ganondorf left to get food for Sheik.

Sheik grabbed his bag and left it where he could easily find it incase he needed his journal, pen and ink. He closed his eyes and started meditating. For now, he was safe and he was finding comfort in the presence of his friends. Perhaps, in time he would find healing, he thought. In the meantime, he would help his friends with their daily tasks, rest, write his journal, sleep and chat with his friends. He would embrace his new life in the Gerudo kingdom. One day, he promised himself, he would go back to the Hylian kingdom, probably with Link and possibly Ganondorf would accompany them and they would gather an army to reclaim the Hylian kingdom and put a good and kind-hearted Hylian on the throne. But in the meantime, they would heal and look forward to a better future.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Sune is pronounced SOO-nee.
> 
> There will be a third and final part to this story and the future stories I will post in this series after that will be standalones for the most part.
> 
> Folks, I encourage you to read my other Legend of Zelda fics. I wrote two series entitled "The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free)" and "The last of the Ancient Ones", among other things.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post new works or chapters, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
